


Bite Me

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Angst, suggestive/smut??Word count: 806Warnings: steamy makeout sesh
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Bite Me

Side by side on the bed, you and Changbin sat in a comfortable silence as each of you worked on your own things. You were currently writing a paper for your literature class while Changbin worked on some songs for their upcoming album. This was a typical night with the two of you, both of you working into the late hours.

It was nice just being in the presence of the other even if you weren’t exactly doing much. Changbin was a very busy guy so you cherished all the time you could spend with him. But it wasn’t always calm.

Both of you were stressed from all the work you had to get done. You tended to get antsy fairly quick while Changbin would voice his annoyances and continue with his work.

“Can you PLEASE stop tapping your pencil? It’s distracting” Changbin mumbled, eyes glued to the laptop screen.

You just rolled your eyes but heeded his request anyway, “Sorry.”

Resuming your writing, you sighed as you tried your best to concentrate. The paper was due in less than a week and you had barely started, always getting distracted or discouraged—much like what was happening now. You could hear the beats of whatever song Changbin was working on through his earphones.

You could ask him to turn the volume down but you didn’t want to aggravate him any further, he was already stressed enough from the pressure of having to finish these songs in time. Keeping it to yourself seemed like the better option.

Pencil in hand, you ignored the music as best as you could as you started to write your paper. Once the words started flowing, it became surprisingly easy to finish the assignment. You were proud of yourself for finally getting this done rather the procrastinating like always. Granted, it wasn’t completely done as you still needed to go over it for errors before you submitted it. Every time you wrote something, you always had to read it out loud. When you hear it for yourself, you can distinguish the mistakes much easier. You didn’t think it was distracting but Changbin thought otherwise, looking up at you, frustration clear as day on his face as he grumbled.

“Can you BE any louder? God Y/N you’re so annoying,” Changbin snapped at you. Hurt flashed across your face. You understood that he was stressed but he didn’t have to take it out on you. You grabbed your things from the bed, ready to leave the room so your boyfriend could have some peace and quiet like he wanted. Just as you stood from the bed, Changbin reached for your wrist. You faced his apologetic stare, not giving him a chance to speak as you glared at him angrily. You’d done nothing but try to lessen his frustrations this entire time and you’d had enough of his outbursts.

“Bite me” you snapped, yanking your hand from his before turning on your heel to leave. Changbin was up from the bed instantly, grabbing your arms to turn you around.

“What are yo—“ You were about to protest when his lips were suddenly on yours. Any angry thoughts vanished from your mind the moment Changbin backed you up, effectively pinning you to your bedroom door. The kiss turned heated rather quickly, teeth clashing together as his hands roamed your body while yours tangled in his hair.

You released a whimper when Changbin pulled away and began to suck hickeys on your neck, easily finding that sweet spot that made you melt. You could feel him smirk against your skin as he continued to mark you as his own. Too caught up in the moment, you laid your head back against the door to enjoy your boyfriend’s touch. Changbin reconnected your lips once more as he kissed you much more gently than before.

Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against yours, allowing both of you to catch your breath after the steamy makeout.

“What was that for?” You asked, still in a daze. Changbin grinned at you, grabbing your hips and pulling you against him.

“That was hot” He said cheekily. Of course he’d get turned on by you getting mad. You rolled your eyes at the thought but smiled nevertheless.

“Snap at me like that again and I’ll put you in your place” You warned with a smirk before walking back to the bed to resume your paper. Changbin’s eyes widened at your remark, cocking his head to the side in amusement.

“Oh you will? Shall we test that?” He asked playfully.

“Don’t test me boy” You narrowed your eyes at him as he raised his arms in defense and laughed.

“Alright alright I won’t” Changbin told you. But inside he was only lying, fully intending to see if you were all bark and no bite.


End file.
